


翻车（瞳耀ABO车，一发完）

by corgi26



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV), 瞳耀 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 17:25:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15823539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corgi26/pseuds/corgi26





	翻车（瞳耀ABO车，一发完）

一声闷响，烟尘四起，空气浑浊得窒息。  
白羽瞳从地上踉跄站起，他嘴角带血，一身白衣早叫漫天灰土弄脏，哪还看得出半点洁癖的模样。  
又是一枪，这次落在他的脚边，激起急窜的尘土，半白的裤脚这下是彻底无可挽救了。  
白羽瞳根本懒得去躲，他冷笑一声，用手背狠擦过嘴角，目光傲然看向眼前的蒙面人。  
“不愧是白羽瞳。”蒙面人诡谲一笑，颇为欣赏地鼓了鼓掌，“只可惜，这是你最后的表演了。”  
“恐怕要让你失望了。”白羽瞳活动了一下手腕，神色一派漫不经心，“知道为什么吗？”他唇角斜勾，突地冲蒙面人露出个笑容：“因为你话太多了!”  
只此一瞬，转机突现。  
在白羽瞳向前扑倒的刹那，一声冷枪蓦地将蒙面人击倒，随后是S.C.I.众人的从天而降，短短几秒就轻松扭转了最后的围剿。  
“不可能！你们怎么会发现？这不可能！”蒙面人的叫嚣在见到最后出现的人后戛然而止，只恨声道：“展耀！”  
江湖传言，S.C.I.的白羽瞳和展耀默契无双，仅靠眼神就能沟通对话、传递消息。  
展耀目光扫他一眼，脚下半步未停，迅速走到了白羽瞳面前。  
“小白，你没事吧？”  
“没事。”白羽瞳给了展耀安抚的一笑，脚步往旁边移了移。  
他随手拍了几下身上的灰尘，随即皱眉对一旁的王韶道：“我回去洗个澡换身衣服，你们先把人带回去。”

直到坐进车里，白羽瞳才敢长出口气。  
此时他满头的汗水，脸也烧出了不正常的红，最要命的是体里那股热流，Alpha的激素在蠢蠢欲动，眼看快要压不住了。  
不行，他得赶紧回去。  
车门突然一开，展耀坐了进来。  
“小白你是不是......”他话刚起头，又蓦地收口，车厢内那股无从掩饰的白兰地香气萦绕鼻端，说明了一切。  
这个案件涉及催情剂的非法制造和走私，白羽瞳应该是在刚才的交手中不小心中了招。  
渐热的空气中，白兰地香味浓重起来，不多时又带出了一道淡淡的柑橘清甜。  
白羽瞳双手攥紧方向盘，目不斜视地艰难开口：“猫儿，你先下去......”他的声音低沉，像从牙槽挤出，只从额上不停滑落的汗珠看出了咬牙的克制。  
“少废话！”展耀被满车厢的气息撞得头晕，身体止不住发热，他拼命压制着自身信息素的释放，咬着舌尖狠狠道：“开车！”

一路沉默，只除了交织浓烈的气息，白兰地的浓醇勾动柑橘的清香，在封闭的车厢内酿出蚀骨的橘子酒诱惑。  
展耀的指尖扯紧衣摆，几乎攥得发白，他控制不住地去看开车的白羽瞳。  
这人一身的肌肉紧绷出喷张的弧度，牙关将脸咬出了狰狞的线条。  
“别看我......”白羽瞳突然哑着嗓子开口，脚下将油门又踩了一道。  
汗水从白羽瞳通红的脸颊直落上衣领，展耀怔看着它滑进领口，消失在了不可探的深密。  
展耀干渴般咽了咽口水，迅速收回了视线，紧盯着自己的膝盖。

白羽瞳双眼睁得发红，他完全不记得自己是如何保持理智将车开进了车库。  
然而，从车库到家也并不轻松。  
两人保持着一触即发的距离，紧绷着全身每一处，任凭白兰地包裹着柑橘氤氲出层层缠绕，不敢对看一眼。  
只一眼，怕也要出事。  
打开家门，白羽瞳一口气冲进了浴室。  
凉水当头直灌下来，瞬间降了一路通烧的热，可惜白羽瞳刚松了口气，那热又从脚底烧了上来，这一回是连凉水也压不下的真火。  
真火烧着肌肤的每一寸，白羽瞳抵抗着内心嚎叫的欲望，那欲望竭力嘶吼着一个名字，那人就站在这道门外。  
白羽瞳低吼一声，挫败地将拳头砸上瓷砖。  
痛，却不够，要再痛些才好。

浴室门被猛地推开，展耀出现在了门口。  
蓝色风衣已经被脱去，深蓝的衬衫掖在裤子里，两条长腿贴裹而立，一身清冷的禁欲气息。  
白羽瞳后退一步，慌乱低下头，哑声道：“猫儿，你先出去......”  
他耳中叫情欲烧得轰鸣，间或掺进些水声，半天也听不见其他动静，于是忐忑不定地一抬头，展耀脖子上挂着半解的领带，不知何时走到了他的面前，正双目灼亮地直看着他。  
“白羽瞳，你这个胆小鬼！”  
展耀声音不大，又被水声冲减下许多，却字字撞进了白羽瞳的耳朵。  
他的拳头紧抵着墙壁，嘴唇早叫牙齿咬出血痕，于唇角流入一丝铁锈味儿，让他口中咀嚼出不胜腥苦。  
水流道道打在身上，心火难消间，白羽瞳竟也想到了许多。  
他想到那年初生的悸动，想到自修室那个若有似无的吻，想到昔年分别时的彻痛，又想到重逢时这人眼中的晶莹，可惜欢乐倏转，展妈妈凝重欲泣的脸很快出现，小白，你们两个都是Alpha，你们......  
白羽瞳的躲闪让展耀怒不可遏，他将领带一扔，伸手扯住白羽瞳的衣领：“白羽瞳你......”然后，他看到了男人眼中深重的痛苦，多少狠话都说不下去了。

白羽瞳深吸口气，用力掰开展耀的手往外走，刚走出一步又被拉住了手臂。  
“放开。”他紧咬着牙，没有回头。  
“你是不是想去拿抑制剂？”展耀冷笑着松了手，“你的抑制剂都被我扔了。”  
白羽瞳猛地转头，死瞪向展耀，他体内的激素眼看就要不受控制，已是苦苦支撑，可这人却是铁了心地要逼他！  
展耀像是毫不在意他的挣扎，缓缓上前一步，偏头将吻轻落在唇角，男人早前的伤口还带着红而浅的痕迹，展耀舌尖尝到淡淡血腥，又伸出舌头舔了舔。  
他无比耐心地在男人的脸上四处啄吻，掌下的颤动和肌肤的滚烫，每一寸都让他心疼，他不忍心再逼男人，只好用这种方式让这傻老鼠投降。  
很快，他听到了一声叹息，然后唇上一痛，男人几分霸道地搂住了他，双臂嵌在他的腰间，那力道有些大，让他感到了疼，却不舍得推开。  
他松了口气，男人终于妥协了。  
“你知不知道，我现在这样会伤了你。”卸了心防的人再难压制欲望，白羽瞳的声音似解脱似渴望，全化成了展耀耳边滚烫的气息。  
“那就......让我疼。”

两人一路亲吻着从浴室缠到了卧室。  
没了刻意压制，白羽瞳的信息素全然释放开来，白兰地的醇香很快充满整个房间，强大的气息让展耀也有些承受不住，他体内的柑橘信息素一下子泄了劲，一股脑散进了空气。  
白羽瞳嘴上吻得热烈，手上飞快解着展耀的衬衫，几下就将人剥了个干净。展耀白皙泛红的皮肤彻底暴露在空气中，胸前的两点也激动地立了起来。  
白羽瞳张口咬住一边红点用力吮吸，同时不忘用手捏住另一颗掐着抚弄。  
之前叫冷水冲走的汗又在额头凝成一大片，白羽瞳的体内热潮强烈，大有分分钟爆发的架势，却也不愿鲁莽伤了心爱的人，于是他抵抗着焚身的欲火，只想叫身下的人感受更多快乐。  
他的唇舌沿着展耀的胸口往下，一径舔过腰腹各处，留下一片水泽吻痕，还游走到敏感的腰侧，对着那腰线轻咬下去，只一口，就换来展耀悦耳的呻吟。  
那呻吟带着似猫的媚意，成功将白羽瞳的欲望又点出一把火。他咬着牙槽，缓了缓体内上涌的冲动，正打算继续往下耕耘，就感觉展耀的双手抓着他的肩膀晚上拉。  
他不解地抬头看向轻喘的爱人，手中就被塞进了一管润滑剂。  
这猫儿是什么时候准备的？  
展耀转开脸不去看白羽瞳，只弓起腿，用细嫩的膝盖内侧蹭起他的腰，示意他继续。  
这求欢意味十足的动作燃尽了白羽瞳最后一丝理智，看来是不用再忍了。

尽管做了充分的润滑，进入时仍然相当辛苦。  
Alpha的后庭不比Omega，白羽瞳放缓动作，将利刃一点点挺进窄热的甬道，同时手上尽心套弄着展耀的阴茎。  
展耀前头被伺候得舒服，后穴里初时的疼痛和怪异感也渐渐被说不出的酥麻取代。  
他感受着体内来自白羽瞳粗大的脉动，那脉动带着蓬勃的生命，一下下打在他的内壁上，激起点点似酸似爽的快意。  
待粗大完全进入，白羽瞳便不敢再动，他手上套弄不停，双唇在展耀的脸上各处亲吻安抚。  
他细细观察着展耀的表情，从爱人半闭的眼角看出了一丝舒爽的餍足，这才试探地轻动了一下腰身，如愿换来后穴的一阵紧缩，夹得他头皮发麻，终于忍不住撞了起来。

白羽瞳控制着撞击的力道，不大却一下下撞得极深，展耀的口中和着撞击的频率发出诱人的呻吟，一下一声，本是极低极柔，又随着白羽瞳越来越快的频率被撞成了一片，渐次高亢。  
终于，在白羽瞳的顶端擦过某处时，那浪叫升华成了一声尖锐惊喘。  
那一下的强烈刺激让展耀不住痉挛，他双手猛抓上白羽瞳结实的胳膊，还没从那突如其来的快感中缓过劲儿，身体里的猛撞又堆叠而来。  
白羽瞳像是卯足了劲儿要逼身下这人发疯，他一身腱子肉的力气全对上了那销魂一处，快而准地不停撞。  
他劲腰不住耸动，生生将展耀的上身撞得飞起，又眼疾手快地一把抱住，就着相连的姿势，边撞边把人抱进了怀里。  
Alpha的情欲一旦催生，便是万车无敌。

白兰地将柑橘酿得清爽醇香，空气翻腾着热烈的冲动。  
展耀只觉得腰肢酸麻，从下身窜扑上头的快感更叫他浑身发软。  
他被白羽瞳圈带着往上不停顶弄，只觉得自己被顶得一下下飞脱而出，又因着重力不住下沉。起伏间，体内那根进得更深，回回擦过让他惊喘的快感中心。  
他的脚趾叫快感折磨得蜷了起来，双手紧搂住白羽瞳的肩膀，除了随他跌宕毫无办法。  
四下的一切如同飘在空中，晃得他晕晕乎乎，只有体内不断搅动的炙热，和眼前滚烫的怀抱才叫他安心。  
白羽瞳双手托着展耀的臀瓣，将人次次托起，又配合着上挺的动作猛地松手，两相撞击间，阴茎进得更深，展耀咬唇压抑的亢叫一下倾泻而出，缠绵地回荡在橘子酒香的房间。  
于是乎，白羽瞳尽了心地撞，展耀失了神地叫，正两相和美，外头突然传来了一阵敲门声，白羽瞳顿时停下了动作。

展耀早就被撞得晕晕乎乎，耳中什么也听不到。  
他正卡在要射不射的当口，就叫白羽瞳吊在了半空，心中是相当不满。  
他羞恼万分地推了推白羽瞳，发现这人僵着身子就是不动，于是一咬牙自己动了起来。  
可惜他刚一动又叫白羽瞳一下搂紧，体内那根跐溜一下对着那点又是一撞，展耀一声急喘，赶紧低头狠狠咬上白羽瞳硬邦邦的肩膀。  
白羽瞳闷哼一声，用手安抚地摸着展耀汗湿的背，在他耳边低声道：“乖，猫儿别动，有人。”  
有人？  
展耀好容易听明白了他的话，身体也是一僵，连带着后穴也紧张地缩了一下。  
白羽瞳叫这一下弄得上了九天，忍不住搂着展耀又是几下顶撞，然后肩上又挨了一口。  
“死老鼠，你给我停下来！”  
“停不下来了！”

白羽瞳凭着傲人的腰力，边撞边抱着展耀站了起来。  
展耀惊呼一下，双手紧搂住白羽瞳，双脚也在他身后环成了个节，就怕自己被他颠下来。  
走动间，白羽瞳的阴茎在后穴中时浅时深，撩拨得欲罢不能。  
展耀眼见着白羽瞳将卧室门上了锁，心里一松，再也顾不得其他，只一心想要那个释放。  
两人一齐倒在床上，白羽瞳将展耀压在身下，将他的一只腿扳到胸前，开始发了狠地最后冲刺。  
展耀双手攥着床单，体内的快感叫白羽瞳的连环猛撞一发发逼了上来，终于顶上了头，尽发出眼前一道白光。  
迸发的当口，他感觉后穴一烫，随后又是数道热流击打，白羽瞳气喘吁吁地撑在他的身上，低头又一次吻住了他。

高潮过后，两人并排躺在床上，橘子酒香依然浓烈。  
白羽瞳手指眷恋地在展耀的胸口腰腹画着圈，用的是展耀自己射出的白浊。  
展耀浑身无力，也懒得打他，倒是从余韵中想起一件目前最重要的事。  
“小白，外面是谁？！”他猛一下坐起，因着腰上酸痛又摔了回去。  
白羽瞳伸手帮他按摩起腰，口中淡淡道：“我姐。”  
正当时，白姐姐的声音从门外传来：“吃的我给你们放外面了，等结束了记得带人回家。”

展耀红着脸听门外的高跟鞋声远去，挣扎着从白羽瞳怀里坐了起来。  
他余光一扫，发现白羽瞳的那根又抬了头。  
他求生欲一起，就想往床下撤，奈何行动不便，没挪上一步，又被白羽瞳搂着腰压回了床上。  
“猫儿，再来一次。”  
说着，白羽瞳也不管展耀答没答应，就着穴口的湿润，一下子直插了进去。  
展耀只来得及呻吟一声，白羽瞳就在他体内打着圈地厮磨起来。  
“这回我们玩点别的花样。”  
花样？  
俗话说，Alpha和Alpha不一样，展耀觉得自己这回是真的体会到了。  
他于急喘间勉强道：“小白......嗯......其实那个抑制剂......我......我没扔......”  
白羽瞳将他两腿一扳，整个身子压了下来，胸贴着胸，嘴对着嘴，腰下一阵连环炮，终于叫展耀的嘴除了“嗯嗯啊啊”再也说不出其他话了。


End file.
